Guardians of Ga'Hoole/Roleplay
Roleplay here as an owl from the Great tree of Ga'Hoole. For information on the Great Tree and the owl kingdoms, see the Ga'Hoolian Guide! Archives: 1, 2, 3 Clove stared at the jug, eyes blank. The jug was small, a quarter of her height and half her width, but it was full of ashes - Helena's ashes. The jug was an old Other milk jug, with a lid, made of beautiful porcelain. She had gotten it off the magpie trader, and now the jug stood on her cupboard, which had her books. Clove turned away, and opened the little secret place under her nest. In it lay her battered copy of Romeo and Juliet, her diary, opal necklace, two milkberry bracelets, a few Others things and her battle claws - they had been her father's, and then her mother's, now they were hers. A feather of Logan and Helena lay on top of her diary, and she picked them both up, clutching them. A tear fell down her face, and she put the feathers back before closing the lid and covering it back with moss. Clove glanced at her and Kato's nest, filled with soft moss and down. The upcoming Egg festival - where owls hooted their species call, placed egg-shaped stones in their nest in hope of a healthy brood of owlets - was not far away, but the thought of owlets didn't cheer her up. Elijah perched upon the branch, one wing wrapped over Rue, who was asleep. He still couldn't quite believe it. Had it just been a few hours ago, the end of the battle, where they watched Raven kill Kurum? He shifted, and glared at his left foot. He had lost a toe to a Pure One, and a bandage wrapped awkwardly over the stump that had been one of his toes. Elijah knew that he could live without one talon, but it still bothered him. --- Bessie and Tally quietly loaded the herb supply back into the medicine hollow. Bottles returned to their rightful places on the shelves, and the sacks of healing herbs hung back on the wall. Bessie was still mourning over Helena, Clove's mother. The silver berries and leaves of the Ga'Hoole tree were becoming white, the sign of Spring. Bessie felt uplifted; at least Spring was coming. The weather would become more cheerful, owlets would be born, and happiness would spread back through the tree. Bessie and Tally then reentered the infirmary. "Any more casualties?" asked Tally. ♫Sorrel♫ ☯ Eu amo você ♥ ☮ 02:34, May 18, 2014 (UTC) (Right I'm sorry Dawn, you haven't been on for months) Kato stuck his head into the hollow, a tray of milkberry tea in his talons. Clove stood with her back to him, gazing at Helena's ashes jug. He sighed, and hopped into the hollow. "Honey... I've got milkberry tea here." when Clove didn't respond, he set it down and wrapped both wings around her, turning her to face him. "Helena would want you to be happy - do you think that she and Logan would want you to grieve?" --- "No..." said Clove quietly, not looking up. "But I miss her. It's not fair! I was only reunited with my mother for a few months before she left me again." --- Kato reached up with a talon, tipping her face up toward his. "I know it's not fair. She loves you, though. She always has, always will." he stole a look into their nest; some egg-shaped stones were nestled into it, which was practiced during the Egg Festival - that was good sign, surely? That Clove wasn't completely depressed? --- Rue gazed into her and Elijah's nest. Like most female owls of age in the tree, she had egg-shaped stones in her nest. This was meant to promote good luck, so that they could be blessed with a healthy brood. She and Elijah were both yearning for owlets, and she hoped that Clove was too - to take her mind off Helena's unfortunate death. --- Elijah had fallen asleep beside her, head tucked beneath his wing. ♫Sorrel♫ ☯ Eu amo você ♥ ☮ 00:34, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Clove watched her eldest son clambering out of the nest. The second egg was beneath her, nestled in moss and down. She had named her son Tobias, which was, in her opinion, a very cute name. Kato was out in chaw practise; she was excused from her chaw duties for the moment with the mischievous Tobias and an unhatched egg to tend to. "Hey, where you going, little bird?" She chuckled, sweeping Tobias back under her wing. --- "Mummy, I'm bored!" Tobias complained. "Can you read me a story? Plleeasse?" --- Clove reached toward a book, opening it. "Once upon a time, there was an owl called Hoole..." within minutes, Tobias had fallen asleep. ♫Sorrel♫ ☯ Eu amo você ♥ ☮ 21:15, July 9, 2014 (UTC) (sorry, I was lost in this RP, so I decided to wait before I edited) Damon fell asleep in his nest, after a while of thinking about all that's happened. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Clove ensured that the second egg and Tobias were warm before she went to take a quick visit to her friends. She couldn't find them, but she noticed Damon. ♫Sorrel♫ ☯ Eu amo você ♥ ☮ 10:59, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Damon cocked his head in his sleep. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Clove flew to the kitchens, picking up some milkberry tea and nootie cake, before she flew back. She spotted the colliering chaw going, and felt a pang of longing to join them. But she had a mischievous son and an egg to tend to. She hooted in greeting as she passed the chaw. ♫Sorrel♫ ☯ Eu amo você ♥ ☮ 17:09, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Damon woke up suddenly to the sound of a thunk. He looked outside to check what it was, and noticed Clove flying by. "Hello, Clove. How is Tobias?" http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "Full of mischief." Clove sighed. "But he's dauntless - so brave. He also likes singing already. I'm telling you, he's got a lovely voice, for an owlet. How about you, Damon?" ♫Sorrel♫ ☯ Eu amo você ♥ ☮ 23:23, July 23, 2014 (UTC) (Divergent reference?) "I'm okay. Not much excitement in my life, so far." http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png (yup, he's named after Tobias) "aww." Clove sighed. "Some lovely girl'll come along, just you watch." ♫Sorrel♫ ☯ Eu amo você ♥ ☮ 00:31, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Damon laughed. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Clove then looked up through some branches, in the direction of her hollow. "For Glaux's sake, Tobias!" She sighed, seeing a pair of tiny talons. "I gotta go, he's being mischievous again." The female Barn owl flew up and out. ♫Sorrel♫ ☯ Eu amo você ♥ ☮ 00:28, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Damon grinned and watched Clove. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "Hey, you." Clove scooped up Tobias. "I thought I told you not to leave the hollow without my permission?" She nuzzled her beak against his head, and Tobias giggled. She carried him back into her hollow, and lighted down on the nest, checking on the second egg while putting Tobias down. ♫Sorrel♫ ☯ Eu amo você ♥ ☮ 23:35, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Damon yawned, and tried to rest again. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "Mommy, please can you sing to me?" Tobias pleaded, from where he was snuggled under her wing. Clove smiled, and with that, began singing a lullaby in a quiet, soft voice. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow..." (I know, The Hunger Games) ♫Sorrel♫ ☯ Eu amo você ♥ ☮ 03:13, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Guardian's of Ga'Hoole